This Feeling
by jimjiminie
Summary: Kadang lebih baik begini. Menaruh perasaan pada seseorang tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun, agar kita bisa sepuasnya menyukai dan mengagumi orang itu, tanpa takut hal itu salah. Menurut Yaya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup baginya. AU. HaliYa. One-shot.


"... seriusan? Halilintar menang lomba fisika lagi?"

"Iya! Tau gak sih, olimpiade itu diikuti oleh 10 negara! Dan Halilintar berhasil menduduki peringkat 1 sebagai wakil Malaysia!"

"Wah, gila gila! Hebat banget ya, tuh, cowok! Sumpah aku ampe merinding!"

"Udah cakep, pinter, pendiem, idaman banget deh! Nggak nyesel aku jadiin dia gebetan,"

"Dih? Halilintar itu gebetan aku tau! Kamu jangan seenaknya ambil!"

"Hahaha, apaansih. Lebay deh. Bercanda doang kali,"

"Cih, awas saja!"

Yaya melirik kedua gadis yang tengah berbincang beberapa meter di tempat ia berdiri. Ia menggigit bibir, membereskan lokernya sambil sesekali mencuri pandang dua gadis yang tengah membicarakan sang idola sekolah. Suara mereka yang dapat terdengar dari jarak lumayan dekat ini membuat Yaya bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Yaya mendapati keduanya tertawa, lalu ia buru-buru sibuk menaruh buku saat menyadari dua gadis itu melewati tempatnya berdiri.

"Kamu tau gak? Taufan saudara kembarnya aja juga juara skateboard ..."

Ketika suara itu menjauh, Yaya kembali menengokkan kepalanya, menatap punggung dua gadis itu yang kian menjauh. Satu helaan napas dihembuskan olehnya. Setelah lokernya benar-benar tersusun rapi, Yaya menguncinya dan berlalu meninggalkan lorong sekolah.

Selama ia menyusuri lorong untuk sampai ke kelasnya, kebisingan para siswa membicarakan Halilintar sebagai headline news pagi ini tidak pernah berhenti menyapa telinganya.

Tidak seperti dirinya yang hanya diam mengagumi pencapaian Halilintar dengan perasaan bangga yang membuncah di dalam hatinya.

**This Feeling**

**By Jimjimine**

**AU, gaje, typo, HighSchool, slight HalYi, to kamu yang menyukai orang diam-diam**

**Disclaimer © Boboiboy dkk milik Animonsta, saya hanya meminjam sebentar**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yaya menopang dagunya mendengar penjelasan guru bahasa indonesia di depan sana. Tak ada suara satu pun disebabkan Bu Zila sangat galak, dia tidak mau mengajar apabila kelas berisik. Hanya ada suara celotehannya di kelas itu, semua diam mendengarkan walau rasa kantuk perlahan menghampiri.

Pada saat pelajaran berlangsung seperti ini, Yaya biasanya mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Halilintar di meja tepat serong kanannya. Walaupun tidak bisa menatap wajahnya, Yaya merasa cukup memandangnya dari belakang. Posisi duduknya yang selalu tegap, kedua mata fokus menatap papan tulis, sedangkan tangan kanannya sesekali mencatat apa-apa yang penting di note kecil hitam yang selalu ia bawa ke mana-mana.

Halilintar selalu konsentrasi dan aktif dalam belajar. Nilai yang ia dapatkan saat ujian tidak pernah turun dari peringkat pertama, membuatnya menjadi kebanggaan guru mapel apa saja. Sayangnya ia pendiam dan cukup dingin. Teman-temannya kadang segan pada dirinya akibat sifat itu. Tapi sebenarnya Halilintar itu baik, terlihat dari caranya berbicara pada adik kembarnya -Taufan, temannya -Gempa dan Fang, dan juga kekasihnya -Ying.

Singkatnya, sifat Halilintar akan berbeda pada orang-orang terdekatnya.

Dan Yaya tidak termasuk ke dalamnya.

Yaya hanya bisa memandangnya dari jauh, memperhatikan kesehariannya tanpa ada obrolan dan tatapan mata. Dalam lubuk hati paling dalam, Yaya tentu saja menginginkan itu. Tapi Halilintar sudah dimiliki orang lain, dan ia bukanlah siapa-siapa cowok itu. Dirinya hanya sebatas pengagum rahasia.

Awal ia menaruh perasaan pada Halilintar adalah pada saat kejadian di ruang kesehatan setahun yang lalu, saat mereka sama-sama menduduki bangku kelas sepuluh. Tidak ada yang spesial, sangat sederhana malah. Ketika itu magh Yaya kambuh, dan ia berlari ke ruang kesehatan dengan perutnya yang terasa di peras-peras.

_"__Aduh__... __sakit_ _banget__," Yaya __membungkuk_ _memegangi_ _perutnya__ yang kian __perih__. __Ia_ _sangat_ _bodoh__ karena __berlari_ _tadi__, __menyebabkan_ _sakit__ di __perutnya_ _semakin_ _menjadi__-__jadi__. __Pintu_ _ruang_ _kesehatan_ _sudah__ di __depan_ _matanya__. Yaya __mengambil_ _napas_ _sebanyak_ _mungkin__, __sebelum_ _menguatkan_ _dirinya_ _untuk_ _melangkah__ masuk demi __mendapatkan_ _obat_ _sakit_ _magh__._

_Ruang_ _kesehatan_ _sangat_ _sepi__. Yaya __memanfaatkannya_ _dengan_ _mencari__-cari __promagh__ di __dalam_ _kotak_ _obat__ yang __tersedia__. __Perutnya_ _semakin_ _perih__, __keringat_ _dingin_ _mulai_ _membanjiri_ _pelipisnya__. Setelah __obat_ _itu_ _ditemukan__, Yaya __segera_ _mengambilnya_ _dengan_ _tangan_ _gemetar__. __Ia_ _kembali_ _meringis_ _saat_ _dirasakannya_ _sakit__ yang __luar_ _biasa__ di __perut__. Yaya __menggigit_ _bibirnya_ _kuat__, __berusaha_ _membuka_ _bungkus_ _pil_ _itu_ _namun_ _terus__-__terusan_ _gagal__ karena __tangannya__ yang __terus_ _gemetar__._

_"Awh..." Yaya __kembali_ _mengerang_ _kesakitan__. __Ia_ _memegang_ _perutnya_ _lagi__, __melupakan_ _bungkus_ _obat__ yang __harusnya_ _ia__ buka __untuk_ _meredakan_ _sakitnya__. "__Akh__... __sakit_ _banget__," __ringisnya_ _tanpa_ _menyadari_ _ia_ _telah_ _membangunkan_ _seseorang_ _dibalik_ _gorden_ _putih_ _tempat_ _ranjang_ _ruangan_ _ini__._

_Halilintar_ _membuka_ _matanya_ _akibat_ _suara_ _keluhan_ _itu__. __Meski_ _kepalanya_ _terasa_ _berputar__, __ia_ _tetap_ _bangun__ dari __posisi_ _tidurannya_ _untuk_ _memeriksa_ _siapa__ yang __meringis_ _kesakitan_ _itu__. __Disibaknya_ _gorden_ _putih__ yang __menutupi_ _pandangannya__, dan __langsung_ _mendapati_ _seorang_ _gadis_ _tengah_ _memegang_ _perutnya_ _dengan_ _membungkuk__. __Gadis_ _itu_ _sesekali_ _mencoba_ _membuka_ _pembungkus_ _obat__ tablet, __namun_ _gagal__ karena __tangannya_ _gemetar_ _hebat__._

_Dengan_ _cepat_ _Halilintar_ _menghampirinya__. __Namun_ _bersamaan_ _dengan_ _itu__, sang __gadis_ _jatuh_ _berlutut__ dan __obat__ yang __ia_ _genggam_ _terjatuh__ di __lantai__. __Tangan_ _Halilintar_ _spontan_ _mencengkram_ _lengannya__. __Membuat__ sang __gadis_ _bereaksi_ _terkejut__ dan __mundur_ _secara_ _refleks__._

_"Ma-__maaf__. Aku __nggak_ _bermaksud_ _begitu__..." __ujar_ _Halilintar_ _pelan_ _seraya_ _menjauhkan_ _tangannya__, __menatap_ _wajah_ _pucat_ _gadis_ _itu__ yang __masih_ _terkejut_ _mendapatinya__ di __sini__. __Halilintar_ _memungut_ _obat_ _sakit_ _magh_ _itu__, __membukanya_ _dengan_ _mudah_ _sebelum_ _diberikannya_ _kepada_ _sang __gadis__._

_Yaya __masih_ _diam__ di __tempat__. __Ekspresi_ _wajahnya_ _belum__ juga __berubah__, __membuat_ _Halilintar_ _tersenyum_ _gugup__. "__Er__... __ini_ _obatnya__. __Tadi_ _kamu_ _susah_ _bukanya__, 'kan?"_

_Yaya __mengangguk_ _ragu__. __Ia_ _mengambil_ _obat_ _itu_ _dengan_ _perlahan__, __segera_ _menguyahnya__ karena __sudah_ _tidak_ _tahan_ _dengan_ _perih__ di __perutnya__._

_"Ma-__makasih__..." __ucap__ Yaya tak __berani_ _menatap_ _cowok_ _asing__ di __depannya__._

_Halilintar_ _mengangguk__. __Ketika_ _gadis_ _itu_ _berdiri_ _Halilintar_ _mengikutinya__. __Tampak_ _gadis_ _itu_ _terlihat__ malu di __depannya__, __terbukti_ _dengan_ _kepalanya__ yang __terus__-__terusan_ _menunduk__. __Halilintar_ _ingin_ _mengajaknya_ _mengobrol__, __namun_ _rasanya_ _gadis_ _itu_ _tidak__ mau __berlama__-lama __disini__._

_"A-aku ... aku __duluan__. __Takut__ um ... __diliat__ sama orang lain, __terus_ _nanti_ _jadi__ uh ... salah __paham__," Yaya __berbicara_ _terbata__-bata, dan __nadanya_ _terdengar__ malu-malu._

_Halilintar_ _mengangguk_ _mengerti__. __Sebelum_ _gadis_ _itu_ _berbalik__, __matanya_ _sempat_ _bersitatap_ _dengannya_ _sebentar__. __Gadis_ _itu_ _kembali_ _mengucapkan_ _terima_ _kasih__, __Halilintar_ _menyempatkan_ _dirinya_ _membaca_ _nametag__ yang __tersemat__ di __jilbab_ _sebelah_ _kirinya__. Y... Dan hanya __sampai_ _disitu__ karena sang __gadis_ _sudah_ _berbalik_ _menuju_ _pintu__. __Halilintar_ _menghela_ _napas_ _kecewa__._

_Yaya __dengan_ _langkah_ _cepat_ _menuju_ _pintu__. __Namun_ _tiba__-__tiba_ _saja_ _pintu_ _terbuka__, __membuat_ _dirinya_ _terkejut_ _setengah_ _mati__. __Tampak_ _seorang_ _pemuda_ _dengan_ _napas_ _ngos__-__ngosan_ _sehabis_ _berlari__, __menatap_ _pemuda__ di __belakangnya_ _dengan_ _tatapan_ _khawatir__._

_"__Kak__ Hali!" __panggilnya__, dan __matanya_ _menatap__ Yaya __kemudian__. __Ketika_ _raut_ _wajahnya_ _sudah_ _menunjukkan_ _raut_ _kebingungan__, Yaya __dengan_ _cepat_ _menerobos_ _keluar_ _dengan_ _wajah_ _tertunduk__. __Ia_ _berlari_ _sekencang_ _mungkin_ _untuk_ _pergi__ dari __situasi__ awkward __itu__._

_Taufan__, __dengan_ _wajah_ _heran_ _menatap_ _gadis_ _berkerudung_ _itu_ _sebelum_ _menatap_ _tajam_ _kakaknya__ yang __diam__ di sana. "__Sudah_ _kubilang_ _jangan_ _memaksakan_ _diri__! __Jadi_ _sakit__, 'kan?!"_

_Halilintar memutar bola matanya malas._

"Heh! Bengong aja, mikirin Hali yaaa?"

Yaya tersentak kaget sebelum menyadari wajah Taufan sudah berada di hadapannya. Matanya memelotot tajam, membuat Taufan menatapnya takut-takut.

"Ish! Jangan kenceng-kenceng ngomongnya," kata Yaya penuh penekanan. Taufan tertawa kecil. Yaya berusaha menahan diri agar tidak menabok saudara kembar Halilintar itu, sekaligus orang satu-satunya yang mengetahui perasaannya pada Halilintar. Yaya tidak mengucapkannya secara langsung, akan tetapi Taufan yang tahu sendiri saat dirinya terciduk memandangi Halilintar selama sepuluh menit lebih. Sejak hari itu, Yaya meminta Taufan untuk tetap menutup mulutnya, meski Taufan sebenarnya ingin membantu Yaya untuk lebih dekat dengan kakak kembarnya.

"Hahaha, maaf maaf," kata Taufan. Ia melihat Yaya menghela napas kasar, sebelum melanjutkan memakan siomay yang tinggal setengah piring. Sejak dirinya menyiduki gadis ini menyukai Halilintar, Taufan mulai berteman dekat dengan Yaya. Kemauannya sendiri, sekaligus memberitahu apapun tentang Halilintar yang belum gadis itu ketahui. Karena tawarannya untuk menjadi mak comblang antara Halilintar dan gadis keras kepala ini, Taufan beralih memjadi informan dadakan untuk Yaya. Setidaknya Taufan ingin membantu, meski tidak bisa menyatukan mereka.

Sejujurnya Taufan merasa kasihan pada Yaya. Setahun menaruh perasaan pada kakaknya, namun tidak pernah dibalas, diketahui pun tidak. Ketika kabar Halilintar dan Ying jadian, Taufanlah yang senantiasa menemani Yaya. Menghiburnya agar melupakan kabar menyakitkan itu, dan menyemangatinya tanpa henti. Taufan sudah memberi saran pada Yaya untuk berhenti menyukai kakaknya, agar tidak terus-terusan sesak melihat kemesraan Halilintar dan Ying. Tapi Yaya keras kepala. Dia tidak mau berhenti dan tetap pada pendiriannya sampai saat ini. Membuat Taufan bingung dengan keputusan gadis itu.

Yaya adalah gadis yang kuat. Bahkan sekarang saja tatapan matanya mengarah pada Halilintar dan Ying yang tengah memesan mie ayam di kedai sudut kantin sekolah. Tampak mereka tertawa bersama, entah apa yang lucu. Mereka berdua tampak serasi, seluruh siswa di sekolah ini pun tahu betapa mesranya mereka ketika bersama. Halilintar si kapten basket, dan Ying si ketua cheers. Tidak ada yang berani menganggu hubungan mereka.

Taufan kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada Yaya, yang masih setia menatap keduanya dengan datar. Namun sekilas terlihat sendu di mata Taufan.

"Heh," panggil Taufan. Yaya menoleh tak lama setelahnya. "Jangan diliatin terus. Gak ada untungnya buat kamu, Yaya," ujar Taufan mengingatkan. Gadis di depannya menunduk, mengaduk-aduk siomay berlumur bumbu kacang dengan gerakan pelan. "Tuh kan sedih lagi. Mau pindah tempat aja?"

Yaya menggeleng. "Nggak usah. Disini aja,"

Taufan menatapnya prihatin. "Kenapa kamu masih suka sama Hali, sih? Dia cuma nyakitin kamu, Yaya..."

"Dia nggak tau, Fan. Itu wajar,"

"Yaudah biarin dia tau. Biar setidaknya kamu nggak sakit,"

"Nggak apa-apa," _Jawaban yang selalu sama. _Dan Yaya selalu tegar saat mengatakannya. "Ini udah cukup buat aku, Fan. Suka sama Halilintar, udah cukup banget."

Taufan diam.

"Kadang lebih baik diam saat naruh perasaan ke seseorang. Biar kita bisa puas-puasin buat kagum sama orang itu, suka sama orang itu, tanpa ada yang tahu selain diri kita sendiri," Yaya mengulum senyum tipis.

"Tapi itu sama aja nyakitin diri sendiri,"

"Nggak, Fan. Suka sama seseorang nggak nyakitin diri sendiri. Tergantung cara kita ngehadepinnya,"

Taufan menghela napas lelah. "Iyadeh terserah kamu. Awas aja sampe nangis lagi, aku bakal bilang ke Halilintar, suruh buat dia minta maaf sama kamu," kata Taufan sedikit serius. Bukannya apa-apa. Taufan merasa ikut bersalah pada Yaya, karena mau bagaimanapun Halilintar adalah kakaknya. Dan Taufan sedikit marah pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa membantu Yaya, serta marah pada kakaknya karena tidak menyadari perasaan Yaya sampai detik ini.

"Jangan ih," Yaya cemberut. Taufan mengabaikannya dengan cara menyomot satu siomay milik Yaya. Menguyahnya dengan cuek bebek tanpa ada dosa.

Yaya menggelengkan kepalanya. Meski Taufan kadang menyebalkan, cowok itu tetap menjaga rahasianya dan selalu membantunya untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang Halilintar. Yaya sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

Taufan memang seringkali menyuruhnya untuk berhenti, karena Halilintar sudah sepenuhnya milik Ying. Resiko sakit hati setiap hari akan ia dapatkan, namun Yaya sama sekali tidak peduli. Selagi Halilintar senang, Yaya akan ikut senang. Walau bukan dirinya yang menjadi penyebab Halilintar senang.

Sekali lagi itu sudah cukup. Sangat cukup bagi Yaya.

Pada saat Taufan undur diri untuk masuk ke kelas karena harus mengerjakan tugas ekonomi, Yaya bangkit dari duduknya dan membeli sebotol air mineral dingin. Diliriknya Halilintar dan Ying yang nampak berpisah di pintu kantin. Yaya melihat Halilintar melangkah menuju lapangan, sesuai dengan kebiasaannya yang bermain basket sepuluh menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

Yaya tersenyum sembari mengikuti Halilintar menuju lapangan dengan tangan menenteng botol air dingin. Kata Taufan, Halilintar tidak pernah membawa air dari rumah karena menurutnya itu ribet, dan dia akan dengan rempongnya ke kelas Taufan hanya untuk minta air karena kehausan. Yaya memanfaatkan hal tersebut dengan selalu membelikannya air mineral dingin, terutama pada saat 10 menit sebelum bel masuk, saat Halilintar bermain basket.

Lapangan basket sangat sepi ketika Yaya memasukinya. Hanya terdengar suara pantulan bola oleh Halilintar dan decitan sepatu kets Halilintar yang bertabrakan pada lantai lapangan. Yaya memperhatikannnya di ujung lapangan, di balik pilar dekat pintu masuk yang selalu ia jadikan pawang untuk mengintip cowok itu. Posisi Halilintar membelakanginya, memudahkan Yaya mengintip lebih puas dengan senyuman. Halilintar selalu menanggalkan seragamnya ketika bermain, sehingga hanya menyisakan kaos hitam lengan pendeknya. Seragamnya akan ditaruh di kursi panjang di tepi lapangan, dekat tempat Yaya berdiri.

Dari sini Yaya bisa melihat Halilintar melempar bola itu pada ring dan masuk dengan telak. Ia mengejar bola itu, memantul-mantulkannya, dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam ring. Terus berulang-ulang, sampai bel masuk berbunyi nyaring.

Yaya berjongkok di balik pilar. Dirogohnya saku seragamnya untuk mengambil sticky notes dan pulpen yang selalu ia bawa ke mana-mana. Yaya menuliskan sesuatu di sticky notes itu, sebelum ditempelkannya pada botol air yang ia beli. Yaya tersenyum puas. Diintipnya sekali lagi Halilintar yang masih asyik bermain basket, sebelum melangkah hati-hati pada kursi panjang tempat seragam Halilintar ditaruh acak-acakkan.

Botol dengan sticky notes tertempel itu Yaya letakkan di samping seragam Halilintar. Ia meninggalkan lapangan, setelah menatap Halilintar sebentar di ujung sana. Yaya tersenyum tipis. Berjalan keluar, membiarkan botol minuman bertempel sticky notes tulisan tangan rapih Yaya di sana.

_Halilintar,_

_Jangan lupa bahagia hari ini._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**A/N :**

**gue tuh emg gabisa nahan ya klo ada ide HaliYa :") jadinya gini deh, tulis sambil ngalir aja**

**hehe maaf ya klo jelek dan agak cepet alurnya. abis syg bgt sih ama otp ini :***

**yg Yaya alamin itu, sebenernya pernah aku alamin. ya... suka sama cowk diem-diem, uda gtu uda dimilikin orang lagi huhu. tp skrg uda mupon kok, tenang aja wkwk**

**so gaes, menurut kalean gimana? lebih condong suka diem2 apa terang2an? kasi tau di review ya!**

**dah itu aja**

**bay**


End file.
